A new kick ass Kagome and a pathetic hanyou
by Lady-Jae24
Summary: What happens to the old Kagome? Why this sudden change in her attitude? I'm not tellin so read and find out...plus Kagome can finally take care of her self so read the fuckin story.lol.
1. Yea its me

-Thinking-

Talking-

Today was the day that everything I believed and cherished would come into play.

Every one thought that I was just some one else's pawn. Boy were they wrong I mean

who really gives two fucks to what they think. Okay let me just clam down and start from

the beginning.

Flash back

"Kagome where are you? Kaaagggooommmmeee!"

"What do you want go away" No I want to talk to you come out here right now.

Kagome's p.o.v

They're always fucking with me why can't they just leave me alone. Some one always wants something from me. I can't handle this any more I just have to leave I don't have to take this anymore.

Normal p.o.v

"If you don't come out I'm coming in." Where is she where did she go?" When Akigo (Kagome's adopted mother) goes over to the window she sees the blankets knotted together to form a rope. That's when she sees it Kagome running off into the Forest.

"Why? Why would she leave us I don't understand?" That was the last day that Akigo had ever saw Kagome again. About a year later she died from cancer. She never knew but Kagome had secretly built a little house in the forest. She still loved her mom but she just couldn't bare to live in the same house as her. Kagome was devastated when she found out that her mother had died. Even though she lived on her own she was still very young, Kagome was only at the age 11.

End Flash back

"Kagome"….. Huh? Wha...What happened?

Are you all right? You seem kind of sick?

"Hai. I'm fine Sho. I just kinda…spaced out ya kno."

"Okay whatever but you do kno that practice starts in like 5 minutes."

"Oh shit. Kagome grumble. Then faster then lightning she was gone.

"hm I guess she didn't kno…Oh well she knows now"

"Sorry I'm late Miroku sensei…"

"Ahh no need to worry Kagome your only about two minutes late but lets get started shall we."

Training for Kagome lasted for 5 hours. You see Kagome trains in the form of ninjitsu and many other martial arts. She is a very dedicated student. She is also a shrine Miko. She has been training for many years ever since her mother died. It served as a distraction.

" Hey Kagome?"

"Yea wassup Miroku… Watcha need?"

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure why not I mean we've only known each other for like all our life."

"Haha yea your right. Well my girl friend is coming in from America today and I was wondering if you could let her stay your house? Please"

"Of course why not it would be a great chance to embarrass the hell outa ya."

"Real funny Kags."

"Alright well I'm leaving now Roku I'll see you at skool tomorrow bye."

On her way home Kagome had just remembered that she had forgot to ask Miroku what time to pick her up from the airport. So she figured that she would go back and ask him. On her way back though she got pulled into an ally. On instinct she started to struggle.

"Hey don't struggle cutie we both kno you want this."

"Stop please don't do this let me go." Then Kagome just became still so the man holding her figure that she was just giving in. Kagome then decided that she would play along, just to get free.

"Yea now that I think about it I do want this." Was Kagome's reply

Just when the man let her go Kagome kicked him in his gut and as soon as he went down she elbowed him in the back of his head. Just as she was about to run he grabbed her leg and wouldn't let go.

"I didn't want to do this to you but you leave me no choice." Said Kagome.

She then put all her weight on her back foot, bent down and brought the back of her arm on his back causing a sick snap.

"Sorry old man but there was no other choice it was either you or me, and it was not going to be me."

With that she turned around only to bump into…

-DUN DUN DUN-haha cliff hanger you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out who it is...-haha I'm just playing

Only to turn around and bump into her former friend Yasha...

"Well well well wat do we have here." Yasha said

"How? When?"

"Aww so you weren't informed of my release? I guess you'll just have to talk to the people about this won't you."

"Get away from me. We're over remember, I don't want any thing to do with you so just go away "

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I just left you here to walk home all by your self?"

Just when Yasha was going to grab Kagome Miroku came around the corner. He bumped right into Kagome.

"Oh I'm sorry Kags I didn't see you there."

"Ummm yes its okay roku I just was... meeting a friend out here"

" At this late and in an ally at that."

That's When Miroku noticed Yahsa standing there watching the since with amusement in his eyes

"Oh so is this the friend that you were meeting Kagome?"

"Well yea let me introduce you guys. Yasha this is Miroku, Miroku this is Yasha"

"Nice to meet you Yasha"

"Yea same." Yasha said as they shook hands

"Well we better get going we have skool tomorrow. Kagome stated"

As they were walking away they heard Yasha whisper some thing but they didn't really hear him so they just kept walking. When they had almost gotten to their apartment Miroku had finally decided to say something about Yasha.

"Hey Kagome I don't want you hanging around that guy he's trouble."

"Yea I kno."

"What do you mean by that, you kno he's trouble yet you keep hanging around him. Why?

"I'll tell you some other time roku, but right now I'm sleepy."

That's when Miroku realized that they were standing out side of Kagome's apartment door. So he decided that he would just drop it for now.

"Alright I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight gome"

"Night roku."

As Kagome lay in bed that night thinking about her past she heard some thing coming from miroku's room so she decided to check it out. Getting out of her bed she headed over to her dining room table and got Miroku's spare house keys and put on her slippers to go over to his house.

"Miroku? Roku?" Kagome whispered into the house. Just as she was about to leave Kagome thought she saw something move in his living room shewent in and shut the door behind her to find out what it was. As soon as she was about to enter Miroku's room she was suddenly pushed against the wall with a knife at her throat.

"What are you doing in my house?" Miroku asked. He was furious that some one would dare come into his house uninvited.

"Miroku. It's me Kagome"

"Kagome? Miroku asked as he pulled off her and switched on the light." What in the world were you thinking coming in my house with out me telling you to?"

"Well I thought that I heard some one in hear so I came to check it out," Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh. Then if that's the case you might as well stay the night no since in leaving"

"Arghhh. Go away what time is it?"

Right when she was about to roll over and go back to sleep Kagome realized that Miroku and her had skool. She jumped out of the bed and was into Miroku's room so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Roku! Wake up were late for skool it's 8:00"

"Oh shit." Miroku yelled getting up going over to his dresser grabbing random clothes.

"Here put this on we doesn't have time for you to go to your apartment and get clothes." Miroku said tossing Kagome some of his girl friend's clothes that she left over his house.

"Okay imma go change in the bathroom you get dressed out here." yelled Kagome

When Kagome finished getting dressed she look at herself in the mirror. She decided that she didn't look half bad. She had on a tight red and black shirt that said, "Fuck me" in red letters. Her pants were black with red lining they were tight on the hips then they were big from where her ass ended till it got to her kneesand she had on black combat boots. For accessories she had black wristbands on each arm with one red on her left they had lil bells connected to them. Her earrings were bells and she had on a bell chocker with her hair in a high ponytail with a piece coming down in the front. Just when she was about to walk out the bath Miroku started yelling.

"Shessh shut the hell up Miroku I'm coming."

"It's about time you were in there for like hours"

"Shove it I was only in there for 5 minutes tops"

"Watever lets go"

Miroku's outfit consisted of black baggy pants with two chains on one side and one on the other with a baggy red shirt with black letters saying "I wasn't the one who fucked you" with black combat boots.

"Yo, Miroku are we driving your car or mines?"

"Yea we'll drive mines"

"Fine watever." said Kagome pouting cuzz she really wanted to drive her car.

Just when they got to skool they were stopped by none other than...

-Okay this is a real cliffhanger. But don't worry I'll put who it is in the next chapter. I'm really sorry if this isn't that good but I'm making it up as I go, haha yea I really didn't prewrite this I'm just writing what comes to mind. If you have any suggestions tell me. Oh and please review so that I can continue. Yea I do need reviews cuzz thata way I'll kno if you want me to continue.thanxz bye


	2. Meet the gang

Chapter 2

-Talking

Thinking-

Recap

"Yo, Miroku are we driving your car or mines?"

"Yea we'll drive mines"

"Fine whatever." said Kagome pouting cuzz she really wanted to drive her car.

Just when they got to skool they were stopped by none other than...

This Chapter

"Wassup Wind. Why are you at skool so early?" Kagome asked

"Oh I just wanted to get to skool early becuzz I have to take care of some thing."

"Hey Wind, would you happen to be here because of that new kid I heard about?"

Miroku said raising his left eyebrow.

"Uhhh no what makes you say that?"

"Nothing except the fact that when I mentioned him you're started blushing."

"Miroku stop leave Kagura alone and just let her leave already." Kagome said as she came in to rescue Kagura (wind) from turning into a tomato.

"Ah yes very well then, we'll see you later Gura."

"Bye" was all Kagura said as she disappeared around the side of the skool.

"Well that was weird" both Miroku and Kagome said at the same time. As the kept walking they were at Miroku's locker, Kagome just leaned up against the side of the wall waiting for him to get his stuff so that she could go to her locker and then go down to the basement to meet their friends that were most likely on there way.

"Alright lets go." Said Miroku breaking Kagome from her train of thought.

As soon as they reached Kagome's locker their principle came around the corner.

"My goodness, you two scared half the death right out of me."

"Sorry Mrs.Keade." they said at the same time

This caused the old lady Keade to laugh at their antics. They looked at each other then just shrugged it off.

"Okay lets go Roku we don't want to keep the gang waiting they've probably been down there forever."

"Yea we should start heading down there were already about 20 minutes late because you were in the bathroom for like 3 years."

"Your right we should get go… Wait what the hell are you talking about Miroku I was only in there for 5 minutes."

But when she turned around Miroku was no where to be seen so she just started walking down to the basement all the way talking about how she was going to slowly cut off Miroku's arms then move on to the rest of his body parts. Just when she was about to open the door she heard some one scream "HENTAI", but she only smiled and pulled open the door.

"Hi Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked her best friend, like Miroku Sango had also been her best friend since she was in 1st grade.

"Yea I'm fine it's just that damn Miroku and his wondering hands." You could practically see fire in her eyes

"Ahh but my dear Sango I just couldn't resist your beauty, it's just so seductive." Said Miroku lying on the ground rubbing his cheek where Sango had slapped him.

"Hey while you two were having a lovers quarrel did you happen to notice where every body else went?"

"Oh yea they said that they would be waiting in the back for us, when you got here." Sango told Kagome

"If that's the case then we should go meet them out back I mean we still have to tell them about the newest member of the gang."

"Yea we do so we better get going before they come get us, that would really piss them off."

-Outside with the rest of the Hell'z Gang-

"Yo does anybody know when they're going to be here?"

"Yea Sane said that they were waiting on Leader then they would be out here."

"When did they say that cuzz we've been out here since practically last fucking year."

"Oh shut the hell up and quit your whining we're right here you idiots."

At the sound of their leaders voice they turned around and true to Kagome's word they were right behind them.

"So what's this meeting being held for any way boss?"

"I was getting to that just hold on a sec, damn"

"Okay as half of you probably already know we have always had trouble with the Tashio gang."

You could here mummers of conversations after Kagome finished saying that like "wats that got to do with anything" "why is she talking about those bastards" and "wat did she get run into one of them"

"Quite!" yelled a furious Kagome, "As I was saying the Tashio's second leader Yasha was released a couple of days ago." "He knows of our where abouts and he wants revenge"

"And since we are short on members we will be taking in two fresh new recruits by the name's of Shippo and Rin Takashami" " We will meet back here after our first brake so that every one can get to know them." "For now you are dismissed!"

Miroku and Sango's conversation

"Hey why do you think we will be needing two new recruits I mean we're already though enough"-Sango

"I seriously don't know but if Kags thinks that we need them some thing big must be going down."

"Yea most likely"

-End of conversation—First period class

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and the twins Takashami are in this class. Miroku sits next to Sango the twins are in front of Miroku and Sango and Kagome is in the bake corner

"Hey Kagome, wat have you been up to?"

"Nothing really KiKi I've just been very stressed out lately nothing else really."

"Oh, well what I really came to ask you was why do we need to new recruits?"

Just as Kagome was about to answer her, their teacher Mr.Onigumo walked in. So Kagome pull out a piece of paper and wrote I'll tell you late giving it to her. Kiki only looked at her and mouthed the word "okay"

" Well today class we will be having a surprise quiz to see how many people actually listen to wat I have to say we I give lectures" all you could her was groans through out the whole class

"Alright settle down, put every thing away the only thing that should be on your desk is a pencil"

Kagome and about half the rest of the students hated this class it was the highest algebra/geo class for 10th graders. And it just happened to be Kagome, and Sango's worst subject as to where it was the twins and Miroku's best.

(I'm not going to tell you about the whole class I'm going to kind of spend it up, alright so it'll just be bits and pieces"

During the class

Kagome and Sango were passing notes throughout the test, we'll really Sango was passing Kagome the answers that she got off of Miroku's test every time the teacher turned his back.

"Alright pencils up, we only have five minutes left you can talk the rest of class." Onigumo said while he picked up the quizzes.

Miroku turned around and the twins moved to sit by Kagome and Sango sat on her desk, Kagome just stayed where she was.

"Wow that quiz was hard I didn't know anything." Sango said then she and Kagome looked at each other and just burst out laughing

"Did I miss some thing?" said Miroku

"Well you see Miroku these fine ladies borrowed your answers." Said Shippo answering his question as to what Kag and Sane were laughing at.

Miroku still didn't get it and just sat there looking stupid causing Shippo and Rin to laugh as well.

RING

Class was finally over. They all got up and quickly left the class heading for the back door. It was first brake for the sophomores.

-Outback-

"Alright everyone this is Rin and Shippo Takashami" said Kagome stepping out of their way" Okay Shippo and Rin these are your friends and you are to get to know them."

"Yes ma'am" said Shippo doing a mock solute making Rin giggle

Introductions (I'm going to give basic information seeing as there are already 10 people to introduce)

Kagura a.k.a Gura

Age: 17

Sex: female

Information: She is 5'7 weight 130lbs lives in a very poor neighborhood has two brothers and a little sister by the name of Kanna who is also in this gang. Her brothers live with their dad, she and Kanna live with their mom.

Kouga a.k.a Fangz

Age: 17

Sex: male

Information: He is 6'0,lives on his on in the Sun Shine apartments (same as Kagome and Miroku) he is the only child.

Kanna a.k.a poison

Age: 15

Sex: female

Information: She is Kagura's little sister, lives with mom, has two brothers that live with her dad, she is always quite, is considered cold and uncaring.

Kikyo a.k.a kiki

Age: 16

Sex: female

Information: N/A.

Ginta a.k.a bladez

Age: 18

Sex: male

Information: He is the only child, his father is the third richest man in Japan, he is the one who gets every one supplies, Kikyo is he's girlfriend, has a little sister by the name of Sango.

Shippo a.k.a wiz

Age: 15

Sex: male

Information: He has a twin she is older sister by 3 minutes, No parents they died when him and his sister Rin were 8, he lives with his foster mom

Rin a.k.a Brat

Age: 15

Sex: female

Information: She has a twin name Shippo, no parents, she considers Kagome a big sister, cares for her brother deeply.

Jakotsu a.k.a lipz

Age: 17

Sex: male

Information: Has a brother by the name Bankotsu, he is gay, has a major crush on the ringleader of the Tashio gang, he is called lipz because of his cherry red lips.

Bankotsu a.k.a Bank

Age: 18

Sex: male

Information: Has a younger brother

Miroku a.k.a Roku

Age: 17

Sex: male

Information: N/A

Sango a.k.a taiji

Age: 16

Sex: female

Information: Younger sister to Ginta, has a crush on Miroku, is like a sister to Kagome

Kagome a.k.a boss/Gome/ice

Age: 17

Sex: female

Information: she lives in Sun Shine apartments, has a cat by the name of Kilala, has a past relation ship with former leader now second leader Yasha.

NOTE

Um I don't know what I want to do next considering I'm making this up as I go but if you have any suggestions tell me thanks hope you like it so far cuzz I kinda think I'm doing at least half way good…


End file.
